


Loose Ends

by BladeoftheNebula



Series: Rockabye Verse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Claiming, Established Relationship, Intimacy, M/M, Protectiveness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/pseuds/BladeoftheNebula
Summary: Steve woke up already growling with his body lying protectively over a sleeping Tony.Something had triggered his instincts. Something was here that was a threat to his family.Restless, he pulled back the covers and moved to the window to peer outside.Ah.He’d wondered when this would happen.





	Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about a year after [Rockabye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312198). 
> 
> This is 50/50 plot to porn people - enjoy!

Steve woke up already growling with his body lying protectively over a sleeping Tony. 

Something had triggered his instincts. Something was here that was a threat to his family.

Restless, he pulled back the covers and moved to the window to peer outside. 

_Ah. _He’d wondered when this would happen.__

He pulled on his running shoes and a hoodie that he didn’t bother to zip and quietly headed downstairs. No point waking Tony or the pups. 

He opened the door and stepped out, closing it securely behind him. It was cold out, but he barely noticed. Too focused on the figure in the car across the road.

He walked over and tapped a knuckle on the window. The alpha in the car slowly wound the window down and looked up at him. 

“Mr Stone. Can I help you or are you happy to just watch my house for a while?”

“I’m just pulled over, it’s a free country,” Tiberius growled, instincts blaring at being penned in by Steve so close to his door.

He was good looking, Steve could give him that. Tall and blond, though lighter hair than Steve, with an air of charming arrogance that seemed to just hang around him. He could see what had attracted Tony to him, at least at first. 

“We both know why you’re here,” Steve said quietly. Tiberius’ mouth snapped shut and he glared at Steve. “The question is, what’s the plan?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do. Are you here to talk to him? Ask about the kids? Apologise for being a complete asshole? Or were you hoping he might let you in his bed one more time?”

“Shut up, you don’t know anything about it.” Tiberius pushed the door open and stepped out of the car, posturing and coming chest to chest with Steve. 

He was an inch or two shorter than Steve, and considerably less broad. It was hard not to feel smug about it.

“I know all about it. I know you cared more about getting off than about him. I know you didn’t give a fuck about the consequences and left him to deal with it alone because you’re a coward,” Steve snapped. “And the only reason I haven’t called the cops is because what you did got him to Shield. And it gave him the opportunity to do what he’d always wanted and make a name for himself. And it got him to me.” He stared at Stone and grinned dangerously. “I know you can scent it. He’s mine and I’m his. So quite frankly? You can fuck off, because you’re too late.”

Stone spluttered and then growled. He drew his arm back to punch him, but Steve shoved him up against the car.

“You need to go. And you need to stay gone. After everything you did to him, he built himself back up and you don’t deserve to be anywhere near him or those kids.”

Stone suddenly smiled cruelly. “Oh, you mean my kids? I could take them at any time you know. Or, maybe take my rightful place in the family. You don’t think Tony would want to raise his pups with their real Alpha? Doesn’t matter which one of us they call daddy right now. I could take your place in an instant.”

Rage boiled up in Steve’s chest and he had to take a deep breath stop himself from breaking Stone’s nose. “I already told you, you’re too late. Your rights were terminated and I adopted them. So they’re legally mine, you can’t take them anywhere”.

Stone’s faced twitched and Steve guessed he hadn’t thought someone like Steve would know that. The Stark Industries legal team had taken care of it, Tony’s father doing him a favour. Stone’s family hadn’t wanted anything to do with pups born outside a bond, and they definitely hadn’t wanted them to inherit. He was even more grateful now in this moment that Tony had been so practical. 

“But I know that the twins aren’t what you’re after. And you don’t really care about Tony. You just don’t like that he moved on from you. You’re a possessive, controlling prick, and if you ever come here again, I will kick your ass, and no one will blame me.”

He punctuated the statement with a shove and Stone fell back into his car seat. He tensed as if to fight back but then he slumped back. It was enough to prove Steve’s point. If Ty cared anything about the omega, he’d be willing to fight for him.

The alpha wordlessly pulled the door shut and started the car. 

He looked back at the house once, and then he glared at Steve one final time before he pulled away. 

As he watched the tail-lights turn the corner, he felt his body finally catch up to the situation. His heart was beating like crazy. He started to breath heavily, trying not to let his emotions get the nest of him.

He heard the sound of a door opening and when he looked over, he saw Ian standing out on the street in his robe looking concerned. 

“Everything alright?”

Steve straightened up. “Yeah, just some guy looking for directions”

Ian raised a dubious eyebrow but nodded. “If you’re sure. Night Steve”

Steve waved to him. “Goodnight Ian.”

He waited until he heard the door slam shut before he turned and headed back to the house.

He locked the door behind him.

He walked into the twins’ room and ran his hand over Maria’s head, nuzzling her for a moment before pulling away. He snorted as he stopped a spread-eagled JJ from slipping off his bed onto the floor and tucked him back in, kissing his sandy, messy hair before he slipped quietly back out.

Then he went upstairs, pulled off his shoes and hoodie.

He crawled into bed, pulling Tony tight against him and buried his face in his hair. His heart was still pounding, and he felt restless and on edge. He wanted…

He started to nuzzle Tony, kissing his neck and sucking gently, but with intent. 

Tony grumbled sleepily. “Steve? Why are you cold? Where have you been?”

He kissed his cheek. “Nowhere. I just-“ he leaned to kiss him. “Need you.”

Tony opened his eyes to give him a look. “Now?”

Steve felt immediately guilty. Tony was tired, and Steve was waking him because he felt- Well, he wasn’t sure what he felt, he just desperately needed to make sure that Tony was still his.

He nodded, feeling ridiculous but he couldn’t help it. If Tony didn’t want to, he’d make do with cuddling him close, but if he did, he knew it would settle the swirling emotions in his chest and the twitch under his skin. 

Tony looked at him a moment longer, and clearly sensing something in Steve’s demeanour, he rolled onto his back and spread his legs suggestively.

Lust rushed through Steve like a fire and he rolled on top of him, kissing him hard and desperate.

Tony gave a good as he got, hips rolling against his alpha’s, and hands coming up to grasp his shoulders.

He was gorgeous, and so hot and Steve was so lucky. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Tony gasped as Steve ran his hands down his ribs to grasp his hips. He butted Steve’s forehead gently. “You need me to take care of that for you, alpha?” He licked his lips for effect.

Steve groaned, thinking of the feel of Tony’s warm mouth on his cock. But he shook his head. “Not this time, I want – please Tony, I need to knot.”

Tony moaned. “Yeah, come on big boy. Get it in me.”

Steve frantically removed both their pyjama pants, wriggling the fabric free and flinging it over his shoulder.

Steve surged to kiss him again. His hand trailed down between them, finding the tight entrance already wet. He pushed two fingers in, making Tony gasp into his mouth, and writhe as he started to thrust and stretch with his fingers.

“Baby,” Tony whined. “Please, fuck me. Come on, you know you want to.”

Steve pulled his fingers free, and leaning on his elbows on either side of Tony’s head, pushed his cock inside.

He groaned as he was enveloped in tight, wet heat. “You feel so good.”

Tony panted at the stretch. “You too.”

He began to thrust gently, long slow thrusts that felt amazing.

It wasn’t long before Tony was rolling his hips to meet him. He wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist. “Something’s got you riled huh? Come on, let’s wear you out.”

God he was amazing. Steve took the permission as intended, and picked up the pace. It wasn’t long before he was pounding into Tony, kissing him hard and trying to be as close to him as possible. Needing it. 

Tony was making little uh, uh, uh sounds with each thrust, like music to Steve ears. He tilted his hips, sharpening the angle and Tony wailed.

“Alpha, yes, alpha, yes, yes, please, yes,” Tony groaned and Steve felt the pleasure lick up his spine.

He was getting close, could feel the knot starting to swell at his base. He slid one arm under Tony’s neck to cradle him and moved the other hand to stroke at the omega’s cock, pumping with each thrust. Tony writhed desperately, his fingers trailing down Steve’s back.

Tony cried out, coming hard after only a few pulls. His face was soft with pleasure and he tilted his head to suck at Steve’s bonding scar.

Steve whimpered.

When he came down from his orgasm, Tony’s legs tightened as he pulled at Steve, lifting his hips to get him deeper. 

“Come on sweetheart, keep going. Knot me.”

This omega was perfect. And he was beautiful and his, and he felt amazing and tight around Steve’s cock. 

Steve couldn’t wait - he picked up the pace, thrusting deep and making Tony moan from the oversensitivity. It wasn’t long before it all became too much and he shoved in hard and groaned, feeling his knot expand to tie them together.

He slumped forward onto Tony, panting and kissing his neck, trying to convey how much he loved him.

After a few moments, Tony reached up to rub circles over his shoulder blades. “Feeling better?”

Steve nodded, burying his face in Tony’s neck. The heady drive to claim had disappeared leaving just the flush of embarrassment in its wake. 

Tony nuzzled his cheek. “How was Ty?”

Steve froze. How could he…?

Tony snorted at his reaction. “You think I can’t recognise his scent? His alpha pheromones are all over you. He must’ve been posturing hard.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve said, pushing up to look him in the eye. “I should’ve said, but I just wanted to take care of it.”

Tony kissed him. “It’s ok. Are you? He had to have pushed you hard to set this off. You aren’t usually this…enthusiastic.”

Steve flushed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“No,” Tony purred. “I mean, I don’t love the reason, but I can’t argue with the results. I’m going to be feeling this for a while.” He brushed Steve’s hair out his eyes. “Now, what did he want?”

Steve sighed. “I think he just wanted to see it for himself. See if you were still…free.”

“Did you make it clear that I wasn’t?”

“Yes.”

Tony snorted. “And does he still have all his teeth?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Oh good, saves us a law suit.”

Steve felt his knot shrink down and he pulled himself free, flopping on his back beside Tony. 

The omega whined, and Steve smiled. He grabbed Tony and pulled him to rest on his chest. He tucked him close and pulled the blanket up to protect them from the cool air. 

Tony sighed. “I love you, you know. And the pups love their Papa.”

Steve felt his eyes prick and he wrapped his arms round him tight, burying his face in his hair. 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make sure we're all clear- at no point does Tony feel pressured to have sex with Steve.
> 
> They are in a trusting, loving relationship and Tony sees his partner is in need of emotional and physical comfort and decides he can lose a bit of sleep to do so, knowing full well he can say no without any negative consequence. 
> 
> Plus he gets an orgasm out of it, so he's pretty happy.


End file.
